


Проигрыш

by Kortizon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortizon/pseuds/Kortizon
Summary: Условия всегда были одинаковыми: проигравший целый день выполняет прихоти выигравшего.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 2





	Проигрыш

**Author's Note:**

> Мне так нравится идея пейринга ленивец/\гиперактивный, но пока что это всё, что я смогла придумать по этим двоим :(
> 
> Если какие-то метки не проставлены или проставлены неправильно, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом :3

В свободное время Шикамару и Ли играли в шоги, го, маджонг, шахматы и даже в карты. Условия всегда были одинаковыми: проигравший целый день выполняет прихоти выигравшего. У Ли быстро заканчивалось терпение из-за долгих размышлений Шикамару над каждым ходом, и сам он долго не мог сосредотачиваться на игре, раз за разом проигрывая.

Но он не отступал от своего правила: проигрывая, делал 500 отжиманий, или приседал 500 раз, или бежал вокруг Конохи 100 раз... И всё с любимым на спине.

Прихоти у Шикамару были незатейливыми. Например, заварить чай — так лень было ему идти на кухню. А затем он смотрел с такой благодарностью во взгляде, как будто Ли совершил подвиг ради него, а не просто принёс чашку чая. От этого на душе Ли теплело, он улыбался и выставлял вперёд большой палец.

Или сделать массаж. Шикамару распускал хвост на затылке, Ли снимал бинты с рук и зарывался пальцами ему в волосы, слегка надавливая на кожу. Шикамару безбожно врал бы, говоря, что это помогает ему размышлять: всё, о чём он мог думать в этот момент, — это о пальцах любимого в своих волосах. И поэтому молчал, лишь слегка мурлыча от удовольствия. От такой реакции Ли и сам чуть не мурлыкал.

Иногда, несмотря на победу, Шикамару всё же отправлялся с Ли на тренировку, хоть и не принимал в ней участия — устраиваясь где-нибудь поудобнее, смотрел на облака, думая о чём-то своём. Изредка, в виде исключения, составлял возлюбленному компанию под предлогом держать себя в форме.

Но, пожалуй, Ли и этого было достаточно. Шикамару не позволял ему слишком увлекаться, звал домой, когда становилось слишком темно. Было просто приятно от того, что он рядом.

Сейчас, в очередной раз выиграв в шоги, Шикамару растянул губы в ухмылке. Ли ждал вердикта, и парень его озвучил:

— Возьми меня.

— Что? Прямо здесь? — опешил Ли, а его и без того круглые глаза округлились ещё больше, грозя выпасть из орбит.

— Да, здесь и сейчас.

И Ли не мог ослушаться, тем более что самому хотелось ровно того же. Он одним рывком набросился на Шикамару, опрокидывая вместе с ним и разделявшую их доску шоги. Пластинки с гулким стуком падали на пол, но парни не обращали на это внимания.

— Смазка у меня в кармане, — шепнул Шикамару ему на ухо.

— Ага, — только и смог сказать Ли, развязывая его хвост.

Ли никогда не чувствовал себя проигравшим с Шикамару. Наверное, поэтому его правило не срабатывало и он так и не научился стратегии. Впрочем, зачем им дома два стратега? Как и два мастера тайдзюцу. Вполне достаточно одного каждого вида.


End file.
